Fighters
by Wildfire2
Summary: Raphael gets in a fight with his brothers, Splinter sets a punishment and the guys miss use it. redone


FIGHTERS!

By Wildfire

The sewers were silent as the brown green water moved along the dark tunnels. Rats hopped from boxes that floated onto the safety of the walkway. They scurried through cracks seeking the warmth and food that was close by. It wasn't an easy journey to the hidden rooms but the food was worth it. A loud shout sent them all scurrying back the way they came.

"DON'T tell me what to do LEO!" A large green turtle, Raphael, stood with his fists bared glaring at his older brother. It wasn't the first fight they had that day, heck it wasn't even the fifth one of the day, but part of Raphael hoped it might be the last one for at least the night.

"I wouldn't have to, if you didn't try and butt into everyone else's life." Leonardo's arms were crossed he glared right back.

"BUTT IN! No one's butting in but YOU! I was talking quite nicely with DONNY! NOT YOU!" Raphael pointed an accusing finger at him and as if to properly illustrate he poked his older brother hard in the chest.

"Nicely! YOU BROKE HIS INVENTION AND WAS CLAIMING IT WAS HIS OWN FAULT!" Leonardo rarely liked to loose his calm but if anyone could get him to do it, it was Raphael.

The younger turtle at least looked a little ashamed. "Well if the thing moved like it was suppose too I wouldn't have broken it!" Raphael's voice still held anger as he spoke through gritted teeth but he no longer held the volume it had a second ago.

"It was your OWN carelessness that broke it!" Leonardo pointed his own finger at him.

"It doesn't matter it's not up to YOU! It's between me and DON! Not YOU Leo! So stay in your OWN business!"

Leonardo watched him, he had spoken up because Donatello wasn't, but he looked ready to kill now so he took a step back "Fine. Donny?"

Donatello did indeed look ready to kill, his glare had only intensified at every statement Raphael had made. He struggled to rein in his own temper, which was rarely lost but when it was it could get ugly. "I worked on that for two months Raph.."

Raphael looked at him "Ohh please! You can fix it quick enough, your like some super genius. It's what you do!" He felt guilty but he'd be danmed if he said so. And it wasn't like it wasn't true! Donny was a genius. However that seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Donetello's glare seemed to somehow intensified more. Raph was reminded of the saying 'if looks could kill' and at that moment he slightly wished they could.

"Ohh why so you can break it again! Danmit Raph! Do you ever not cause trouble! The only time there's NOT fighting in this house is when your NOT here! You're always fighting with someone! GROW UP! MIKE," he points to where Mike was watching from a ways off "HE is more mature than you! You think because your, what, because your not as good as Leo you have a right to through tantrums?! Screw you!" He turned his back apparently on his brother moving to the table to see if he could salvage any of the invention.

Raphael stood there for a second, there was no come back, not to that. He turned and grabbed his coat and hat leaving through the door.

Donatello watches the door shut out of the corner of his eye and sighs. Guilt already building in his chest.

"Way to go Donny! I didn't know you had it in you!" Mikey pats his brothers shoulder "That was great! Cept for the mature comment on me, what was that meaning?"

"He has to learn that we won't take his shit any more" Leonardo smiled at his brainy brother, he felt proud that his calm brother stood up for himself.

"I didn't just do it for that.. I wanted him out of the house. We _don't_ get a moments peace with him here, he's always picking fights or making a mess" Donatello picks up the broken spy cam. "How long you think we have?"

"If we're lucky? He'll stay out all night pouting. Than we don't have to put up with him and he'll get in trouble from Splinter, it's a total win win situation" Mikey smiled. Donetello nods, he didn't need Raph to get in trouble too, but the silence would be nice.

Raph stood out side the door listening to his brother congratulate Donny on telling him off and how they wished he left. He heads down the sewers, yeah he knew he was a pain but.. he didn't know they wanted him gone like that. Maybe he would.. NO he wasn't going to go and pity himself he would go home and if they didn't want to talk to him than FINE he didn't care, he wouldn't talk to them!

&&

Raphael gazes up at the sky, it was hours later... hours. He took a deep drink of his beer. He smiles remembering the punk kids he caught with them, they couldn't have been more than 13. He looks down at the many empty beer bottles, he was almost out, great. He looks up at the moon realizing it was setting, the sun was rising. Morning. Time was up.

He growls and crunches the empty can. He didn't want to go home. Was he really that bad? He groans, he had promised himself he wouldn't think any more of it. He opens the last can knowing he had to be home soon, people would be out and about soon. He was getting tired any way. He gulps the beer down and stood up, stumbling home. He didn't really remember the trip home only stumbling into the house.. well train station.

"Raphael come here my son." Splinters voice comes from his chair, Raphael turned to look at him and could see Leo sitting in the corner, 'meditating' he snorted as he saw the smirk on his brother's face. The little bastard was listening. He went over and kneeled down by Splinter. Relived when he didn't stumble.

"Yes sensei?" He looked down watching Leo out of the corner of his eye.

"Today you fought many times, you broke your brothers invention, didn't apologies than stayed out all night?" He waited tell his son noded. "You must make this up to your brother... I want you to do what ever he asks for a whole day if you run away or refuse him you will add a day to this punishment." It was not a typical punishment, one he hoped he wouldn't regret. The outrage was clear in his son's eyes.

"But master!"

"No, you need to learn to respect your brothers, maybe this will teach it to you. Tomorrow before you go to bed, when he allows you too, I want you to do 15 flips. Now go get some rest I believe your brother will be waking you soon."

Raphael got up and stumbling into his room, he couldn't believe Splinter would do this. He was expecting flips and more training even cleaning, but being a slave? He plops down on his bed, well they got their wish. He buries his head in the pillow wishing he hadn't come back.

"Hey Raph wake up! I need your help". Came Donny's voice from the other side of the door.

Raphael let out a low growl getting up, he couldn't have gotten more than an hours worth of sleep he goes to the door, sliding it open. "Can it wait?"

"Nope. Come on" he turned and headed away leaving Raphael to follow.

Raph sighs tightening his bandanna, well at least it was Donny.. he wouldn't be too bad.

Well it turned out it didn't matter that Donny was his 'master' apparently they had made a deal because what ever Leo or Mikey wanted they got. Raph was leaning on the couch breathing hard, Mikey had_desired_ Raph to clean the whole house, in a run. But he was done and he could breath for a second. His only encouraging thought was that tomorrow they would pay.. OHH they would pay SO much. He looks up at Donny expecting him to start ordering again but was surprised to see worry on his face. Raph looks away and at the ground again. It couldn't be worry after all Donny _just _wants him out of the house.

"Hey Raph why don't you chill out for a minute.. I don't need anything done for a bit." Donny walked out of the room into his lab.

Raph sighs in relief and plunked down on the couch.

"Hey Donny since you don't need Raph can I borrow him?" Leo asks with a smirk.

Donny comes out of the lab and looks at Raph than at Leo "Don't push him.." he whispered harshly than headed back into his lab.

Leonardo smirks "Help me practice, I need someone to hold my pad while I kick" He headed into the little dojo they had made. He tosses the pad to Raph. He waited tell Raph is situated than lets loose a hard kick. Raphael grunted, Leo was defiantly not pulling his kicks at all. He doesn't wait for Raph to adjust he keeps kicking as fast as he can.

Raph grit his teeth holding as tight as he can to the pad as he's slowly pushed back. He brifly wondered what the hell Leo was thinking about to get him this worked up. Leo let out a particularly hard kick to the side of the pad wrenching it from Raph's grip he tries to grab it and shout out a warning but it was to late, Leo had already kicked. Raph's eyes go wide as he's thrown down by the force all the breath is shoved from his lungs. He hit the ground all going black for a few seconds before he feels someone patting his face and saying his name.

"Come on Raph, snap out of it"

Raph jerks awake gasping for breath he turns on his side holding his stomach.

"You ok?"

_Concern? Was that concern in the mighty Leo's voice?_ "Like you care" He crawls onto his hands and knees still holding his side.

"Of course I care! I'm your brother! Do you think I'd hurt you deliberately?"

_Ohh now it's anger _"Wouldn't be the first time!"

"YOU always Start it! Danmit Raph, you just NEVER learn do you! Do you know why Master Splinter gave you this punishment? You're suppose to learn something! But you're obviously to thick to get it!" Leonardo smacked Raph's head a bit to illustrate his point.

Raphael shoved his brother back, away from him. "No! I don't think Splinter had THIS in mind, I dono, I think he figured you'd NOT abuse the power." He glared him down. "I always knew he thought too highly of you!"

Leonardo looked ready to kill, and Raph wasn't sure he wasn't going to soon.

"HEY RAPH COME HELP ME WITH SOMETHING." Came Donny's call, from the lab.

"Excuse me my Master awaits." Raphael stands and heads out. He goes into the lab, also known as Donny's room. "What do you want Donny?"

"Nothing, go sit down." He pointed to a chair. "Stay quite, not one peep out of you, understand?" Donny gives him a look, Raphael raised his hands in surrender and sits.

Donny worked quietly for a good hour with out saying a word to Raph. Raphael on the other hand was getting quite fidgety he sighs and moves around and sighs and shuffles.

"Raph.. could you PLEASE chill out?" Donny doesn't look up from his work.

"Come on Don, I've been sitting here for an hour, my ass is numb." Raph leaned forward on his knees.

Donny's patients was wearing thin, he was trying to help him and all _he _could do was complain, and he needed to get the spy cam back up and working, since _he_ had broken it. "Well I was trying to give you a break, but fine you go out there and you do what ever those two want! Maybe than you'll learn to keep your mouth SHUT. Now get OUT!"

"Geeze, someone's cranky." He opened the door to see both his brothers smiling on the other side. He groaned giving one last look back at Donny, he left shutting the door behind him.

Hours later Raph sat on the floor rubbing Mike's feet, he hated this. It was just for a few more hours than he could go to sleep.. he was almost done.

"Hey Raph I wanna play a game.." Mike looks to the bunch of selves "That game" He points to the one that was on the very top self, almost touching the high vaulted ceiling.

"That one?" He asked looking up, they had high ceilings it had to be equal to a two story house, or maybe three stories...

"Yes that one"

"Where's the latter?" He said with a sigh, it wasn't like he was afraid of heights. Hell he jumped off much worse when he was up top.

"Ohh dang I forgot it's broken.. better find another way." Mikey said with a smile. He did so enjoy torturing his older brother. This day had been one of the best days of his life.

"No way! How do you think I'm suppose to do that?"

Leo comes up "Saying no, that'll be another day.. you sure you want to do that?" He was still bitter about earlier today, he had messed up and he knew it.

"Ohh screw you" he looks up at the high book case and grabs a shelf and pulls himself up. He was nearly there when he felt the shelf buckle and tilt.

"Raph get down! It's not going to hold you!" Raph looked down to see both Mike and Leo were holding the book case up, and it was still tilting.

Raph goes to climb down but the shelf he was holding actually breaks and he lets out a small gasp as he falls back, it was a brief wonderment of flying before he felt something sharp hit his head. He had expected it to hurt, but it didn't, it actually didn't feel much at all... except maybe tiredness. His eyes closed seeing someone's face come into view before all went black.

It was so dark, everything was.. dark. He was walking on nothing yet that didn't scare him at all. He walked in any direction he wanted, it didn't seem to matter and he didn't care. He was content to just walk.

He wasn't sure how long he had been walking, but suddenly he saw something it was a faint light he walked toward it and smiles as he sees his family. But they looked sad? Why were they sad, as he walks closer he can see where they are they're in the sewers by a sludgy waterfall? He didn't remember that.. where were they. He looks around and notice's a lump covered by a sheet. Mikey was kneeling down by it crying he was petting it. Fear instantly stabbed through him, Splinter! Where was Splinter he looks around frantically and sighs as he sees the old rat come up. He smiles than frowns if it wasn't Splinter than who was it?

Leo was now by the figure he leans down and pats Mike's back who breaks into horrid sobs. Leonardo picks the body up and takes it to the edge of the fall. Raph's eyes widen as he sees turtle feet. He takes a step forward as Donny uncovers the body.

Him.. it was him! But how?

Raph watches in horror as his brother leaned down and kiss his forehead. He quickly turned to run away but as soon as he turns away he sees something new. A lone grave.

Raphael steps closer he sees someone come up in a trench coat, one of his brothers, though he wasn't sure which. As he grew closer he knew it was none other than Leonardo. But he looked different, he had scars, so many scars.

He kneeled down by the grave he was talking, but he couldn't hear anything how he wished he could hear. As he steps closer he can read the words on the tomb, his name. He had thought so but it was odd hadn't they dumped his body over the falls. Maybe it wasn't a real grave. What had happened to him any way? Was it an attack or an accident? Why was he dead.. why was he here now?

He turns away and he was back in the sewers there was a Christmas tree in the middle, all his brothers and Splinter were there they were all laughing and joking. Raph smiles glade to see them happy again. Donny was opening a gift he opens it than frowns turning it upside down.. nothing. He turned to Mikey who blushed and shrugged saying something. They all laugh and throw the pillows at him. Raph chuckles well at least Mike hadn't changed. He walks around the room it all seemed the same.. except the book shelf it was gone, instead was a table it had his picture on it with his bandanna and his sighs.

Yeah he was defiantly dead..

He turns away excepting to see another... amm vision? Or were they just hallucinates? Maybe he wasn't dead maybe he'd just drunken to much or... someone had slipped something in his drink and he was having a funky dream.

When another.. vision or whatever came up it wasn't of the future he was there.. only he was young he had a stick and was poking Leo in the arm while the other boy was trying to move away. Raph chuckles they never did change. Donny trots in and hands Leo a side of an old box which Leo uses as a shield.

He sat down to watch, these memories he didn't mind watching. He watched them play and goof off. He watched Splinter scold them and every once in a while he'd turn and see another memory of the past. These he enjoyed he found he missed these times.. he watched as he grew distant from his brothers and eventually stopped really talking to them. He even watched himself destroy Donny's last invention the little bug cam thing. As he watched it he found he really had deserved being told off, he _had_ been a jerk.

Was that all he was now? A hot headed jerk?

He sighed looking away it didn't go into any thing else though it remained black. Just black. He lays down and stares into the darkness he felt like a little kid again. He wanted to be with his family. He wanted to have Splinter tell him how he was wrong and needed to control his temper. He sighs and sees light again.. he wondered if it was a memory or a vision. The light grew closer but he couldn't make anything out, it felt warm. He sits up and waits for it to get to him. He closes his eyes as the light engulfs him, it was warm and comforting and everything seemed alright again no worries, no pains, nothing, it all felt wonderful.

Than it disappeared and all he felt was pain. What was this hell? Agony for eternity? His head was pounding he groaned and clutches onto sheets...sheets? Not hell than. He could hear something, it sounded familiar. He fights to open his eyes and was rewarded by a blinding painful light, he cries out and turns his head away. He heard a hushed voice than a click, when he opened his eyes again he sighs as it was much darker now. He smiles as he sees Splinter above him, he was petting Raph's head.

"Welcome back, my son, you gave use quite a scare."

"S-splinter." His voice was gruff. He turned his head to the side as if trying to escape the pain. "What.. 'appened?"

"You took a nasty fall... I'm afraid your head decided the coffee table was a nice landing place. Michelangelo was sure he had broken your neck before Leonardo said you were still breathing. It was quite an.. experience. One I wish to never repeat."

"I'm not.. dead, than?"

Splinter laughed softly "No my son. You're not dead. How do you feel?"

"I hurt.. I think its my head, but it hurts to much, I'm not sure"

Splinter nods "you'll be alright my son.. let me go get your brothers before you go back to sleep. They need to see your alright." He limped out.

Raphael looks around, his whole body hurt, he wondered how long he'd been out. He'd have to ask his brothers. He lifts his arms to scoot up but is surprised to see one of them bandaged up in a cast, he smirk, apparently his head wasn't the only thing he cracked.

"Raph?" He turns to see Mike standing at his door. He walks over to him. "ar-are you ok?" his voice was soft, timid.

"Don't remember much.. but yeah I suppose, head hurts"

"Oh Raph I'm So sorry! I didn't think it'd break! I mean it was something Donny had built! I had just wanted you to work harder, I never thought it might cost you, your life.."

Raph stares at him, briefly wondering what had broken. "It didn't.. I'm pretty sure I'm still alive.. I hope I am any way"

Mikey sits down on the bed.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost a week now... we thought we were going to lose you.. I've never felt so awful before.. I thought I'd kill you"

"Why would it be your fault?" he looks up at him.

"I made you climb the book case.."

A bookcase? Well they only had one book case why was he climbing it? "Mike... you can't make me do anything, you should know this by now." Raphael runs his hand along his cast

"but I did.. you had-"

"Your awake" Leo and Donny stood at the door smiling.

Donny comes over and props Raph up on the bed. "let's change that head bandage see if you still have a hole or not"

He groans and looks at Leo "you push me?"

Leonardo chuckles, "Not this time. Wish I could take the credit, but afraid I can't."

Donny starts unwrapping his head, "Still nasty.."

Raph gasps as Donny pulls the bandages from his head. He was suddenly feeling very... tired again. He groans sagging forward. He looks up as he feels a hand supporting his chest, he looks up to see Leo smiling down at him.

"Easy... go back to sleep you need your rest" Leo smiles as Raph nods and dozes off. The last thing he heard was Leo saying it was the first time he'd ever listened to him.

Raph didn't dream this time, and if he did he didn't remember them. He woke the next day feeling better, though still lousy. He sits up slowly, his body highly protesting. He sighs once totally up, now he needed to pee.

He stands up than instantly regrets it, the world spun, he groans and goes to sit back down. He managed to land half way on the bed before fully falling onto the floor.

Michelangelo comes in looks around and spots Raph on the ground. "What are you doing?" the panic evident in his voice.

"I.. need to pee" he looks around dazed "wow, I really need to pee"

Mike comes over helping him up. "you have a bed pan you know"

"I don't want an icky smelly thing" He'd crawl on his belly to the bathroom before using that thing.

Mike sighs and smiles "come along than" He helps his brother to the bathroom sitting him down. "I'm sorry.."

Raph looks up at him. "For what?"

"Making you climb the bookcase... for your head.. for everything"

Raph smiles slightly, they were back to this than. "It's ok.. I really don't remember it any way.. in fact the last thing I really remember is destroying Donny's bug thingy." He struggles to stand up Mikey pulls him up. Odd he felt completely calm over the fact that he couldn't remember that day.

"That's how all this started.. you left and didn't come back for hours.. tell the next morning really."

"You guys didn't want me back.." he washed his hands and stumbles out.

"What do you mean? Your our brother of course we wanted you back. What gave you the idea we didn't?"

"I heard you.. I remember standing outside and listening.. you wanted me to leave and you didn't want me to come back tell I was in trouble."

"Oh Raph.. that's not how we.. Look I'm sorry we didn't mean it, we were mad." Mike sounded highly distressed now, no doubt the guilt from it and the bookcase piling in together.

"No, you had a right too.. I had some wired dreams.." He shakes his head "you were right to, to tell me off… just this once. I am a Jerk"

Mike looked like he might question him but seemed to shake it off. "No Raph.. your not..." he trails off.

"I am" he moves away from Mike and sits on the couch, with a sigh, than lays down.

Mike sat by him. "You know we love you though.. right? No matter how much of a jerk or an ass or a complete idiot you are, we'll always love you."

"Love isn't always enough.. you got to like the person too."

"Ahh we like ya" Leo leans over the couch looking down at him "most of the time"

Donny chuckles coming to stand by Leonardo. "Just stay out of my lab and don't swat at anything that isn't a real bug."

"And take your practices more seriously, don't fight cheap" Leo nods.

Mike looks between the two than down at Raph. "Just be your danm annoying self would ya? I like you best that way.. easier to pick on."


End file.
